nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Brawl 26:Tails VS Bentley/@comment-3980573-20151217184213/@comment-25805375-20151217192836
1.You spelled time wrong. 2.This was supposed to be a battle of gadgets. Not forms. (Considering that Bentley has no other forms, I consider that to be a kinda cheap reason to crap on the fight) Furthermore, would Tails actually think of having to use super form against a handicapped person? I don't think he would. Plus he would need all 7 chaos emeralds. Which wasn't listed in the stuff he would have because of the unfairness. 3.Tails is smarter yes. But, Bentley makes better plans that it takes an outside force to ruin. (Tails's plans usually are interrupted by a person or thing, Bentley's have always been interrupted by an outside force such as luck) 4.I didn't include reasoning because I had to hurry and go somewhere really quick. (At least now I don't have to) 5.Also, an IQ of 300 is extremly unrealistic. The believed highest IQ anyone has recieved is within 200-250. If Tails was that smart, he would have made more than he's got. He would have had time machines, desinagration guns, and even black hole launchers by now. So yeah, an IQ of 300? The movie is more believable than that. 6.As I have said at the very beggining, these fights are based on MY preference. I just add reason and logic along with it. (I would definetly take Bentley over Tails if I had to choose a sidekick) 7.Even Super Tails can't resist the effects of the bombs, darts, and attacks. All it would let Tails do is make him tougher. Bentley could still shrink him and then roll over top of him a few times and Tails would either be dead or in normal form. 8.If you are still not satisfied, well I can't do much more about it. Maybe if you played the Sly games you would know why. Bentley has so much MORE stuff that I couldn't remember what they all were. (that only hurts Tails's chances) 9.The only point you have is that Tails is in better physical condition. Mental condition is the same, emotional conditioning is even the same. Bentley is not troubled at all by losing his parents early. Also, Tails is scared of thunder and lightning, Bentley has no known fears or phobias. 10.I would also like to say that I choose to make these for fun. I only include reasons for fights just to have a shield for my opinions. 11.As for Tails being in better physical condition, yes he is in better condition. However, Bentley has created bombs that ,if Tails was as smart as they say he is, would have already. 12.The only safeguard for Tail's inventing effort is that he doesn't have all the stuff he would need to build everything. However, Bentley doesn't have a house or anything so he had to find all the stuff he needed to do the operations. So Bentley is more resourceful and because of it, he can be considered smarter in inventing. 13.This fight is made up Nick. These 2 would most likely team up instead of fight. I literally couldn't make a beggining for the fight. That's why I just had them fight for pretty much no reason. 14.You have to admit, Bentley has done more crazy and original plans than Tails. Did I mention that in Sly 3, he sang opera with a mob boss to lure him underneath a chandelier just so they could drop it on his head? I could tell you more, but that would spoil more of the story and it would be overkill for your argument. 15.It was my birthday 2 days ago, I'm still in a good mood. I would rather stay in that good mood.